Be Mine?
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: A drunk Kaname and his unwilling date Zero. Happy Valentine's Day!


Cupid Strikes

Kaname Kuran was not drowning his sorrows in alcohol on Valentine's Day, no sir. Yes, He had meant to spend his evening having a romantic dinner with Yuuki, he had even told the others that he had plans, but when he had asked her she smiled apologetically and told him she had a date, but that had nothing to do with the bottle of wine in his hand. At first Kaname had thought that it was Zero, but when he asked Yuuki she had said it was some boy (Kaname had forgotten the boy's name, for his sake) from the day class. So there Kaname sat, alone in the moon dorms rather drunk off of expensive wine he had got from adoring nobles.

'Damns it' Kaname thought 'I didyn't even see that coming. He wasn't part of annyyy plans, sinot fair!', Kaname mournfully swirled the wine in his glass, then glared at it, slammed it down and stumbled to his feet. No! He was Kaname Kuran and he would not the only one alone on Valentine's Day!, or that was what his completely smashed brain told him. Kaname walked unsteadily out of the night dorms, wandering around on a quest for someone to share alcohol and Valentine's Day with.

Kaname was walking off balance through the woods, when he spotted a flash of silver, while the silver was familiar somehow the answer of who it belonged to didn't register in Kaname's mind. So he clumsily stumbled in its direction, and into the clearing it was in, and saw- ...Zero. 'Zero?' Kaname's poor drunken mind struggled to comprehend this, because to him somehow Zero didn't look half bad, though that could have been the wine talking.

Kaname looked at Zero, suddenly realizing that he was talking to him, "what?" Kaname asked dazed, Zero stared at him with a mixture of irritation and concern, "what the hells wrong with you?" He sniffed the air, "are you...drunk?", but Kaname wasn't paying attention, in fact he was mulling over the realization that Zero was here and he was here, they were both dateless and it was Valentine's Day, so Kaname was willing to take whatever he could get.

Kaname strode purposefully toward Zero, or at least he tried to, he actually stumbled purposefully toward Zero. Zero gripped his gun defensively as Kaname approached him, "what are you doing?" He looked him suspiciously, Kaname clumsily lunged and grabbed Zero's wrist, and Bloody Rose was immediately at his temple, Kaname groaned with irritation, he used is vampire speed to wrench the gun out of Zero hand and stuff it in his own pocket, wincing slightly.

Zero panicked as Kaname took his wrist and stumbled back though the woods the way he had came, dragging Zero with him. He usually tried to jerk his wrist free from Kaname's grip, "what's wrong with you Kuran?! Let go!", Kaname looked back at him with glazed irritation before mumbling "you're my date", Zero stared at him incredulous, " What? Why the hell am I your date?!", Kaname pouted, "Yuuki won't be!", Kaname sniffed, then muttered "date", and proceeded to drag the struggling Zero back to the moon dorms with him.

When they reached the moon dorms Kaname proceeded to drag Zero up to his room, all the while Zero was yelling "Oi! Oi! Oi! Hey stop!". Only when they were safely in Kaname's room and the door was shut did Kaname let go of Zero, Zero pulled away looked very flustered, reminding Kaname of a pissed of cat, which made him want laugh, but thought better of it since probably wouldn't be appreciated at the moment. "What. The. Hell Kuran" Zero snarled, Kaname pouted "its Valentine's Day, I told eeveryonne I have a date", Zero snorted, "Since when do you care about Valentine's Day?", but Kaname wasn't listening, the alcohol was wearing off and he needed more, Kaname walked toward the bottles on his desk, Zero's gaze following him, Zero looked at the wine and huffed, "So you really are drunk".

Kaname poured himself a glass, then on an after thought poured Zero one too. Kaname looked at Zero mournfully, "Yuuki has a date", Zero stiffened, then sighed, "Yeah, she does", Kaname held out the glass of wine to Zero, "I didn't even know thaitb she wass seeing somebody", "Yes, well...", Zero looked at the glass held out to him, he sighed, then took it, "Well if I'm going to actually be your date then I'm gonna need a lot of alcohol", Zero held up his glass, "To a very crappy Valentine's Day!".

"Awwww! My glasshh iss emptyy!" Slurred out Zero, "more! More!" Kaname giggled overflowing Zero glass, "oh!" Zero gasped, then looked up at Kaname "you shpiled it!", Zero licked around the sides of his glass, Kaname wrinkled his nose, "that's disfusting", Zero giggled "yoush talking funny", "not uh, you're talkin-hic-is funbny!", Zero laughed "whatsh?", Kaname snorted out a laugh as well, Zero choked back more giggles and mustered the most serious face he could, "Youre s'not bad Kaname", Kaname stopped laughing in surprise, "You sad my name" Zero grinned, "Kan-a-me", Kaname chuckled, then said "Zero", now it was Zero's turn to look surprised, this made Kaname chuckle more, and he leaned over and whispered into Zero ear "Ze-ro".

Zero blushed then giggled, they went back and forth for a while, breathing in each other's ears and whispering each other's names. Zero suddenly grinned evilly, and grabbed Kaname's face and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, Kaname blushed, then gave a wide goofy grin, and kissed the tip of Zero's nose, Zero flushed red, but determined to not be out done, leaned up and kissed Kaname's forehead, in return Kaname, much to Zero's surprise, kissed him full on the mouth.

When Kaname finally pulled away, Zero stared at him with pink cheeks and wide eyes, Kaname chuckled. Zero grinned slyly at him, "you liksh meee~", Kaname grinned too, "~mhmm I don'c like youik", Zero stuck his tongue out at him, "yoouu doosshhh!", Kaname shook his head vigorously "noooo! I dan't wike you!" Kaname pressed his forehead against Zero's, "I love you", Zero's mouth dropped open, then he gave an absurdly happy smile and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, "I lovesh you too". With Zero in the chair and Kaname standing up, and keeping their drunken state in mind, it was no surprise when they tipped over and fell onto the floor, Zero began to giggle, then burst into laughter.

To Kaname's drunk mind those were the sweetest, most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, especially coming from Zero. Kaname smiled contentedly and rolled on to his back hugging Zero to his chest, Zero finally stopped laughing and gave a small satisfied sigh and snuggled further into Kaname's chest.

Kaname smiled down at Zero, 'adorable', Kaname, though still drunk somehow knew that things wouldn't be quite the same tomorrow as they were now, but he wanted to savor it for the moment, and all the same, Kaname was sure he would find some way to hold on to Zero. Zero yawned, "wesh should shleep on the bed?", "noooo," Kaname snuggled Zero closer, "here".

Kaname and Zero curled up on the floor, snuggling, fell gently asleep.

~end~


End file.
